One and One the Same
by Gentoki
Summary: Haru&Kaoru are identical twin siblings, dealing with problems that are solely derived from that situation. They go about there young lives always being a "we" instead of separate entities.Based off of Ouran High School Host Club.
1. Triple Promise

**Side-note:** Currently I have already written a lot of material based on this first part, and I just wanted some feed back to see if it's enjoyable thus far. Oh, and if you didn't notice the little preview thing, this whole idea is based on Ouran High School Host Club but more importantly the Hiitachin twins. They were my inspiration for where I hope to take this story to. Please, please, please add reviews they'd really help me and or put a smile on my face :)!

* * *

><p><em>Prologue...<em>

It was a chilly winter day, as small crystal like snow flakes fell slowly from the gray sky that hung high above the earth. At a playground, ran about young children as they tried there best to enjoy there recess time. For the most part many were active, some choosing to use group efforts to build giant creations out of the compatible material and others just simply having innocent fights with the substance; however off in a distance stood a small girl with long black hair who looked very much out of place from the rest.

This fact was that she wasn't necessarily alone to begin with, because in front of her sat two boys on a wooden bench, dressed in matching attire from head to toe. It appeared as if they were at some sort of stand still. The lone girl against both boys.

"I think..." she muttered in her soft, delicate voice, as she pointed to the boy who sat towards her right, "...I think you're Haru!" A sweet smile of pure, honest confidence then spread across her face. She was positive she had answered correctly, and waited earnestly to know she was right.

At first the straight faces of the boys were unreadable, and they sat in silence; however eventually they turned to face each other. It was then they exchanged an unspoken message with each other. After they had both received it, the boy on the right, the one the black haired girl had chosen as "Haru"- looked her in the eyes and responded.

"Incorrect. Haru is sitting right next to me," he said in a plain, emotionless tone as the girls smile completely disappeared without a trace,"...the best part was that you thought you had gotten it right, and that we'd actually play with you. How pathetic, you ask something like that but can't even get our names right. We'd never waste time on an idiot like you, go away..."

The young girl stood frozen by the cruel, harsh words of whom she'd deciphered to be Kaoru, the other twin. She could feel as warm, wet tears began to well up in her brown eyes and did nothing to stop them as they slowly trickled down her round cheek and fell to the ground.

"Oh, Kaoru! Look you made her cry..." added Haru in a equally cold, detached tone, "...what a shame. Now we'll have to find someone else to play our game."

Unable to endure the hurtful words any longer, she then ran away sobbing as her long black hair swayed behind her in a bouncing furry. This action didn't at all stun, or surprise the boys who still remained motionless and with out an expression to convey any sort of feelings. The outcome of the "guess-which-one-is-Haru" game was always the same, and it was expected that no one could win.

"Games like these will always be fun, won't they Haru?" questioned Kaoru in a cute childlike tone as he turned to meet his bright green eyes with Haru's identical pair.

"Yeah, I think so. I'm almost positive..." he replied in a calm voice, while flashing a small boyish grin at his brother who did the same back.

"If not, we can find a new one and we'll always play together! No matter what, okay?" added Kaoru in a effortless way that was surely straight from the heart.

These words seemed to reach Haru, and he completely believed in them; however he gave in to his own natural uneasiness.

"P-promise?" said Haru slightly hesitantly, but mostly due to the cold wind that hit him causing him to shiver at the same time.

Kaoru's face light up with a grin at his younger twins coy words and without a single doubt he responded openly.

"I triple promise. We'll always have each other. Forever..." he said as he held out his small mitten covered hand towards his brother, who grabbed it out of instant reflex. Time slowly passed as the two boys sat hand in hand, lost in their own world; while the world outside of them continued on relentlessly.


	2. The Envelope

**Side-note**: Well, here's more to the story! Like I mentioned earlier I already have a lot written from this on my personal computer, but for this sit I'm going to cut the chapters I already created up into smaller ones. Also, I'm going to change it up as far as speech and actions go, so that way it will be somewhat different from my original one! I'm not to sure if I like how this one begins, but oh well :D! I hope you enjoy, and please please please review or comment in any way! Thanks, bye! :D

* * *

><p>Years pass and seasons change. The warm rays of a brand new morning pour heavily through a glass window on the second floor of a large, artistically eye catching estate in Ome, Tokyo, Japan. There twin boys, Haru and Kaoru slept soundly in there over-sized bed that they comfortably shared. If it had not been for the sudden shrieking of a high-pitched alarm that came from a nearby cell phone upon a wooden nightstand, the sound of there slow, peaceful breathing would have continued on far into the late afternoon.<p>

"Ahhh..." moaned Haru who laid buried under layers of blankets and silk covered pillows, "I don't feel like moving at all..." Saying that he then threw yet another pillow over his face, and continued to hide.

The sound of the alarm dragged on, in it's annoying manner and even increased in loudness but still Haru refused to turn it off. Coming to his wits end, Kaoru finally could stand no more.

"Dammit, Haru!" he growled in a heavy tone, grumpy from his slumber as usual, "turn it off, you're closest!"

Deciding upon a way that used the least amount of effort possible, Haru reluctantly exposed a hand from underneath the blanket and blindly slammed it on the night stand in search of the evil device. After several misses he found it, and then threw it on the floor with a decent amount of force, enough to cause the battery to go flying out the back of it.

"There. Happy?" questioned Haru with sarcastic voice.

"Yeah, of course." replied Kaoru calmly, as he drifted back to sleep.

It honestly didn't matter if the phone was broken for good, or not. The simple fact was that they could easily buy a new one, an even newer model at that. Money was never an issue, that's the kind of life they lived.

Quietness filled the room, but was quickly ended as a small knock was heard on the outside of the giant, engraved door of their bedroom. Neither one verbally responded, but the door opened anyways and in walked a maid pushing along a silver trolley with breakfast items of all sorts.

"Good morning, master Haru and master Kaoru!" she said in a kind, sweet voice as she stopped some inches away from where the boys were, "It's important that you two don't over sleep and end up late for class, so it's time to get moving!" She ended while exiting the room, leaving the loaded trolley.

As soon as he heard the door click shut, Haru sat up and his emerald eyes were instantly drawn to the food. Many pastries topped with icings, and fruits were stacked on plates, causing his mouth to water. There was no stalling anymore, in one swift motion he jumped to the other side of the bed.

Kaoru let out a small yelp, as his brother accidentally stepped on him yet again adding more fuel to his not so happy morning fire.

"Oops, my bad!" responded Haru in a kind manner, as he piled treats onto a ceramic china.

There was no hope in trying to go back to sleep at this point, for Kaoru who now sat upright and wore a face of crankiness. Yawning loudly, he then proceeded to grab his own china plate as well and fill it up.

Several treats and two coffee milks later, the boys finally felt satisfied and continued on with their usual morning routine. Slowly, they got up out of there soft bed and made their way towards a tall, antique looking closest- pulling out two individual school uniforms. These had been neatly pressed and made of the finest materials money could buy.

The dark blazer was buttoned with gold, and held the insignia of the school; which was a beautiful plum flower. Underneath that item, was a simple white collared shirt, a black tie, and a pair of black pants. All-in-all, the uniform was well put together so both boys had no arguments about having to wear it.

Quickly, both boys threw on their new clothes and then tossed their old ones into a near by corner. At some point the maid would pick them up and take them with the rest of the laundry; however such action didn't really concern them.

"Flawless as always!" smiled Kaoru as he stood in front of a floor length mirror that was posted up against a wall, "...we're just so damn good looking!"

Haru let out a tiny snicker and then joined his brother, side by side. The images that reflected back were of the most perfect symmetry, identical in every single way except for the parting of their hair; which to most was unseen anyways. To everyone on the outside world, they were just the "Miyagi Twins" or "Haku", never called by their individual names. Even now, they still feel as if they are one, not two entities; however instances with reflections make them re-think that for a few split seconds.

"But hey?" said Haru in a playful tone as he broke the silence, "I'm still the better looking one!"

In a childlike manner, Kaoru poked his brother in the forehead, and then went on with a rebuttal.

"Whatever!" he puffed in a dry tone as he walked away in a confident stride, "We're identical, so we're equal, duh! But, if you want to get technical..." he paused while swinging back around to meet his brothers emerald eyes with his own, "I'm exactly 3 minutes older than you, so my beauty was here first." He ended with a boyish grin.

Haru knew he couldn't argue that logic. Three minutes or not didn't really matter but he decided to let Kaoru have this moment to shine.

"Anyways, we need to get going," said Haru changing the subject with ease, "I don't feel like being late for the first day back to class."

Kaoru nodded in simple agreeance and the two grabbed their bags that had been thrown atop a red arm chair, near the door. Each pulled open their own handle, and walked out side by side in perfect unison.

Mannerisms such as those came very naturally for both of them and occurred whenever possible, whether they were walking or sitting causally. Even when they were small children they always felt the most comfortable by doing so; which transfer into there current lives as well.

Exiting their bedroom, they walked down a poorly lit hall with the only audible sound coming from there feet as the scuffed every now an then against the wood floors. This kept up for what seemed like a forever, until the hall opened up to reveal a beautiful marble stair case. The design of which looked straight out of a aristocratic Italian Villa.

"Ah! Mister Haru, and Mister Kaoru, good morning!" greeted a butler who was waiting at the bottom of the long stairs, "I was asked to give this to you as soon as I saw you." He finished as he held up an envelope, with a large golden seal.

Coming to a dead halt, both boys stood frozen, eyes completely fixed upon the paper that the man held out towards them. They knew exactly who it was from and that reason alone caused many mixed emotions that they had all but tucked away, to resurface and come alive once again.

"How could I forget..." though Haru in a empty tone, as both he and his brother slowly walked towards the butler, with Kaoru retrieving it in the process, "...I never forget..."

This realization repeated over and over in his mind, causing the outside world to go silent. A feeling of dread soon feel upon him, for he knew all too well that nothing good was going to come from this. After all, nothing ever did to begin with.


	3. Lies No More

**Side-note:** Hello, once again readers :)! Here is the next installment of the story, which I hope you enjoy! Um, this one I had some trouble adapting from the original work...the beginning and the end seem kind of dull to me, but I don't really know how to make it sound better! LOL. Oh, and the epic plot of this one? Does it seem to work or no? I tried asking myself but I'm still not sure. Please, please comment and review! And thanks to those who have, I really appreciate it! :D

* * *

><p>The atmosphere of the whole room changed in an instant, and it seemed as if the skies had fallen right on top of both boys, crushing their very bodies into the ground below.<p>

Reflexively, Kaoru was the one who took the envelope from the butler. After the transaction had been made, the man walked away leaving them standing at the bottom of the stairs with a desolate look upon their faces. Holding the paper tightly in his grasp, Kaoru then unexpectedly crumpled it with immense force using both of his hands, threw it on the ground, and stormed off leaving his brother dumbfounded.

"Kaoru, w-wait for-" begged Haru, but was unable to reach his brother who angrily slammed the door behind him in a fury.

What ever had upset him directly effected Haru's mood as well, who now wore a slight frown as he knelled down to pick up the crinkled envelope. Running away like that was a normal thing for Kaoru, who often was rash with his emotions, but none the less it still hurt to watch. In a polite manner, Haru then followed his brothers footsteps out the door, lightly shutting it in his wake.

Outside, a sweet fragrance carried by the wind immediately hit his face but was quickly replaced by the exhaust of a black car that was was waiting on the asphalt drive way. Within seconds, a chauffeur appeared out of the vehicle and happily greeted Haru, as he opened the backseat door for him.

Haru swiftly entered the car, and landed on the leather seat with a small "plop". Across from him in the opposite corner was his brother who stared blankly out the tinted window, while wearing a pair of trendy headphones and blaring some music. The sound of the drivers side door then shut, and within seconds the car was in a steady motion to their set destination.

The silence that filled the backseat was one that was heavy and uncomfortable to be in; however neither boy wanted to give in and discuss the situation that had occurred earlier. All Haru could do was stare at the tethered envelope that he held in his hand, conflicted on weather to open it or not. In his mind he knew exactly what would be written in it, and that alone was enough to make him not want to read it; however his heart remained hopeful that maybe it would be something different. Somewhere during this time of deep though, Kaoru had removed his headphones and turned his gaze to his brother.

"There's no point in reading the damn thing..." he stated in a plain, cold tone as Haru lifted his empty gaze to meet Kaoru's piercing one"...you should know that by now."

Breaking the eye contact, Haru once again stared back down at the paper as if it were going to defend itself in some way. He then let out a small sigh, realizing his brother was probably right but for some reason he couldn't let go of it.

"Heh, old habits I suppose." He thought to himself is a tone laced with residual sadness that came directly from his heart.

Kaoru let out a small "tsk" noise than folded his arms across his chest. He hated seeing his brother like this, and it angered him knowing the exact cause but being unable to do anything about it.

"He's just going to say some crap about going on an extended business trip overseas," he blurted out in a agitated state with some built up angst, "but really he's just going to visit his mistress and lovechild somewhere in Osaka...", pausing for a few short seconds he then turned to look Haru straight in the eyes, with a look of pure frustration, " What kind of an idiot would make up such a pathetic lie like that? He should just stay there with his filthy whore and that bastard child of his and rot for all eter-"

"Stop it!" shouted Haru in a defiant voice, as he instantly cut off Kaoru's rant and left him somewhat surprised, " I know he's a liar, we both know that. It's been like this for as long I can remember...but, he's still our dad. He's all we have left...", trailing off he then felt as warm, wet tears began to well up in his emerald eyes, and roll down his face. He hadn't realized how heavy these words were, and how deeply he felt about them until this one moment when they all came out in the form of tears.

There was no way he could hide them from his brother, and neither did he want to. Haru had become fed up with the whole thing, trying to be strong when really he was weak to these feelings.

"I know...you miss him too," he continued in a kind tone, as he looked at Kaoru whose eyes grew wide at hearing those simple, yet truthful words, "...it hurts, yeah...but don't wish him away forever."

It often amazed Kaoru, how transparent he really was through the eyes of another. The hardened exterior he tried so desperately to keep up was a waste after all, or rather a useless tactic against his brother who was beyond keen to every aspect about him.

The realization of all of this simply froze Kaoru to his very core, leaving him unable to speak or even make direct eye contact at this point. His head was now lowered, in a defeated like pose and before he knew it, tears began to escape his eyes as well.

"But still...", he murmured in an almost inaudible tone, as he slowly wiped the warm liquid that had escaped, "It doesn't matter how you or I feel...nothing will change and that's that."

There was no helping the matter, Kaoru was bright enough to see that and he knew somewhere deep inside of Haru, that he had come to that decision as well. Time doesn't heal wounds at all, rather it just leaves a painful scar that aches constantly as a reminder of everything one would like nothing more than to forget. That was one thing they both believed in.

After he had cleared the last of his tears, Kaoru then lifted his head and found his brothers puffy, red eyes. The tears had stopped for both of them, and somehow a sense of clarity had arisen from the turmoil.

"This is almost like a never ending game with him," continued Kaoru in a soft, comforting voice while glancing over in Haru's direction, "...we should quit, and find a new one." He ended with a small boyish grin that came straight from the heart.

"A new game..." thought Haru to himself in a questioning manner as the words sunk in, only to reawaken old memories from their distant childhood.

Of any single thing in their lives, games always carried a great significant meaning to them. It was a simple known fact that just about anything; inanimate or not, could be easily transformed into a fun game. The boredom they always suffered from could never be satisfied; however this life long game they were forced to play was growing tiresome. Enough was enough for them both.

These fleeting memories, brought back past feelings creating a warmness in Haru's heart. A small smile had spread across his face, as he looked at hi counterpart who was grinning just the same.

"Yeah, that sounds alright to me..." he said in a kind manner, while he scooted down the seat to be right in front of his brother, "...a promise is a promise after all."

"Triple promise!" interrupted Kaoru with his index finger raised in the air, to make his point clear and known.

"Whatever!" added Haru with a light chuckle as he swatted the finger out of his sight,"...but let's get rid of the old one first."

To Kaoru's surprise, Haru then pressed a button on a nearby panel and the window zoomed down letting in a fast moving wind, that blew chestnut locks in all sorts of directions. Usually, such rash behavior was to be expected of Kaoru, but for Haru it was a once in a while type of thing.

Raising the hand which held the envelope, Haru then released his grip and it was instantly pulled out the window by the strong current. It looped around in the air behind the cars wake several times before being blown far away from the road entirely, disappearing with out a sight.

A sense of peace then feel upon both boys, and for the first time in a while the air around them wasn't heavy with misplaced emotions. It was almost like all the clarity had come back at once, and what it revealed was something of a fairy tale.

"See, no more worries!" beamed Kaoru in a voice over flowing with satisfaction, "...today just might be alright after all." He ended as he felt the car come to a complete stop.

In the midst of everything that had occurred, they had failed to realize how close they were to Hakubai Academy and that they had just arrived at it's gated entrance. It wasn't until the door was hastily opened from the outside, that this fully hit them and caused them to scramble about for there belongings.

Private institution or not, school was school to both Haru and Kaoru; which directly translated into extreme boring-ism. Things like this were almost ritualistic, and never came with any surprises. Especially Hakubai Academy, which was just a huge place full of a bunch of shallow rich kids who do nothing but spend their parents money and try to find ways to fill their black, empty hearts. An everyday thing, over and over. Nothing like that can change in a years time. Nothing.


End file.
